Not the Destination, but the Journey
by Hi-my-names-Alice
Summary: All is well for the happy couple, but something's been stirring, and it's coming up. All it takes is one wrong move to change the game. Malec, subjectable to rating change.
1. Chapter 1

Alice: heyyyyyy guess who? Me. That's who.

/././././…/././././././….././././././…/./…../././. /./

"Where did you say the flour was, Magnus? Magnus,"

"Hm?"

The High Warlock of Brooklyn looked up from an ancient scroll, which probably held more answers to secrets than next week's episode of Pretty Little Liars.

"Sorry, I was examining gibberish, what did you say?"

This question was ignored by Alec, who had found the flour by himself, and was currently trying to reach it from the highest shelf in the pantry. After five seconds of watching his Shadowhunter struggle on tiptoes, he decided to intervene. Alec shivered as cool breath passed his ear.

"I'll get that, why don't you fetch the sugar, sugar?"

"Ha ha, that's cute, how many have you used that line on?"

Magnus feigned a hurt look,

"Believe it or not, you're the first who's ever had the honor of making waffles beside me in the kitchen."

Alec chuckled and walked over to the lower shelf on the other side of the kitchen, and returned in a second, sugar in hand. He scooped a cup and a half into the big bowl, and began to stir it. Magnus had his back to him as he scooped the two cups of powder into a smaller bowl. When all the lumps were out of the mixture, Alec snuck up behind him and put a drop of cool batter right on the base of his neck. Magnus jumped and turned around to find Alec licking his lips with something feral in his eyes. He grinned seductively.

"Well?" He implored.

"Finish what you've started." He whispered.

Alec needed no more encouragement as he slid his tongue languidly along the lithe neck that was Magnus Bane. The owner of said neck groaned throatily because sweet lord could that boy use his tongue. Alec made his way up the throat, peppering kisses around the esophagus. Before he had even made it halfway up, Magnus was fed up and brought their mouths into a fiery kiss. Alec moaned and let him take control. Magnus zoned out on the spinning of the earth because at that moment, all there was, was Alec. The taste of Alec, the feel of his ratty t-shirt against the warlocks fine silken top, that was Armani mind you. But the label hadn't even crossed his mind, seeing as he was preoccupied with branding his significant other with hickeys and love bites galore.

"Ah, hng, Maaagnus," Alec's wanton moans grew louder,

"I Love it when you say my name" Magnus groaned out as he bit along Alec's pale collarbone.

"Uhng, don't- bite, ng! the ma-marks," Alec was finally able to stutter out his point.

Magnus paused at the base of his chest, and sighed.

"You do realize that just makes me wanna leave a lot more right?"

Alec chuckled and made a lost comment about turtlenecks for the rest of the week, but he was quickly shut up when Magnus brought himself back up and began toying with the small pink tongue that belonged to his other half. They parted for air, both gasping a bit and Magnus lifted Alec, who was surprisingly light, up onto the counter with his legs wrapped around his thin waist

"Are you losing weight?" He asked suddenly, still holding Alec up like a china doll around his hips.

"Um, maybe, I don't know" Alec replied absentmindedly, considering he was still trying to remove Magnus' shirt, he could care less about his weight right now. Magnus decided this was more of a post-coital topic anyways, and as he began removing Alec's shirt…

There was a crash…

The boys cringed at the sound of delicate glass breaking from the dining room table. A startling meow followed afterwards. Magnus put Alec down gently on the counter like a child and stalked into the dining room to see the damage done by none other than Chairman Meow. Alec sat for a moment, not quite caught up to the moment until he heard Magnus cursing at his cat in the other room. He hopped off the counter, un-ruffled his clothing, and followed after Magnus into the dining room.

"I swear I'll make a throw rug out of you-"

"Don't get upset, it probably wasn't anything special if it was on the dining room table."

And special it was not. When they came upon the sight of the crime, they saw only a shaker of spilt salt (Obviously the chairman's doing), and a shattered wine glass. With the snap of his fingers Magnus cleared away the mess, probably zapping it into some trashcan far away. While making sure nothing else of importance had been damaged, a little white miscreant came up fro behind him and began to purr against his leg.

"Well now you… You…"

Alec gazed on as the "fearsome" warlock's eyes went from pissed off, to diverted.

"Right, well I guess you're too small for a rug anyways, wouldn't be anything to look at…"

As the cat continued to purr, Magnus picked him up and brought him over to the couch, setting the kitten down on a pillow. He then walked back into the living room to retrieve the other bunch of precious cargo.

"Wha-AH! Magnus what-are-you-doing-putmedown!"

"Wouldn't want my baby getting jealous of my other baby."

"Yeah well your 'baby' can walk. He can also bite."

"That's what I like to hear."

Alec blushed, but did not recede into the warlock's shoulder like usual. He planted a firm kiss on Magnus' lips and chuckled.

"Sorry our 'moment' was interrupted."

Magnus sighed, looking cheerful but forlorn.

"S'okay. I guess I'll just cross 'hot kitchen sex' off the list until tomorrow."

And with that (plus a punch to the shoulder), they settled onto the couch, turning on the new Project Runway episode, both stroking the Chairman, and fell into a comfortable slumber.

/

"Observance complete."

"Well done, Amadeus. So have you confirmed the relationship?"

"Yes, sir. They are most definitely in a relationship."

"Anything else to report before your return?"

"I am allergic to glitter, sir."

/././././././.

Alice: Hope you guys liked it! Yeah it's definitely been a while since I posted anything, believe me I've tried…

Jace: Tried getting your ass out of bed during the summer, yeah I'd like to see that struggle.

Alice: This is why I don't write about you…

Jace: Thank the Angel for that!

Alice: Read and review! It get's the chapters out faster ;)

What do you think is gonna happen?


	2. Rubato Piano

Alice: Yeah, here's your chapter. Kthx.

Jace: Simple, I like it! You should talk like that from now on.

Alice: …

Jace: Your sense of humor is amazing.

Alice: I don't own this series, so I don't.

Jace: Sorry, she was just dumped for the first time ever. You're gonna have to excuse her. Enjoy the chapter ( I'm in it ;)

/./././././…./././././../././././././.

Alec woke with a start from a dream that sent his head reeling. He was kept held down by an embrace that could only belong to one person, erm. Warlock.

"Mmm, Magnuss, let goo."

Alec reverted to child-like tendencies when tired. He wriggled and wiggled, trying to get out of the bear hug, courtesy of his slumbering bear.

"Ngh, Alexander? Let me sleep a little longer, dear."

"_You, _can sleep in as late as you like. _I _on the other hand have a body clock, which unlike yours, is conditioned to wake up at 6:30."

"But you alllllways sleep in with me when you stay over."

The pout was audible in Magnus' voice.

"Sorry, Mag, training with Jace today. And if I'm late like last time he'll coat the floor with butter again."

"No offense darling, but your family gets weirder and weirder as I get to know them."

"I whole-heartedly agree."

Alec, who had finally shimmied out of the comfortable embrace, meandered into the kitchen and began to make coffee, his fuel for the day.

"Two creams and a sugar?"

Magnus' 'mhm'd in approval as Alec poured the ingredients into the steaming cup. He had always taken his black, to avoid being wasteful.

"Thanks honey. What a good barista, Starbucks would be lucky."

"Too bad my beverages won't quench the thirst of the demons I'll be killing today."

"Are they still coming round in the park?"

"Yeah, and the flow is increasing everyday, or it seems that way."

Alec was strapping on his gear when arms encircled his waist and pulled him flush against a tall frame.

"Please be careful."

The words were few, but that was all the language needed to convey their feelings. Short and sweet. They both knew the life of a shadow-hunter was dangerous and sometimes quick. But ever since he had met Magnus, Alec's drive to live had increased ten-fold. He tried so hard to come back unscathed, just to see the smile on his boyfriend's face as he walked through the door to the apartment, sweaty and tired, only to be called beautiful by the one person he truly loved.

"I always try, Mag."

The arms loosened, and Alec was released. He stalked over to the door and, with one final glance at Magnus, who had retired back to the couch to cuddle with Chairman Meow, he shut the door tight, and got on his way to the Institute.

./././././././../././../..

"Put it down. Put it down right now."

"Aw, now what am I supposed to do with all this?"

Alec set down his overnight bag and smacked Jace up the head, ripping the bucket of melted butter out of his hands.

"I don't know, make some waffles."

"First off, ow. Second, Izzy used up all the flour making fruit salad today."

This caused a lapse in the woody banter as the two boys laughed red-faced and teary eyed, the earlier conflict completely forgotten. Because what were brothers for if not to piss you off and then make you laugh?

"Get your shit together before I start without you."

Alec, who had composed himself by now, was waiting for Jace, still laughing at his own joke.

"Alright alright, let's go."

In the middle of the sparring, Alec was winning, Jace decided to distract with a conversation.

"So how's Magnus?"

Alec was unaffected.

"Fine, how's Clary? Wait, she's on vacation. How're those blue-balls by the way?"

Jace faltered and was completely off-balance when Alec delivered a blow from the top, which he barely parried.

"Dude! Not so loud! It sucks and she's not coming back for THREE MORE DAYS."

"Wow attached much?"

"Says the bottom who comes home with glitter on his lips every freaking night."

Alec blushed, it wasn't 'every' night…

It was during this moment of contemplation that Jace managed to swoop down and pull Alec's legs from beneath him. Before he could shout, his arms were pinned beside him and a hand was positioned at his neck. He had lost.

"No fair!"

"All's fair in love-making and war."

Alec slapped him on the arm and stood up to brush himself off.

"Going back to Magnus now?"

Alec was about to respond before a voice from down the hall cut him off.

"No one's going anywhere, demons in the park again. They say it's double what it was yesterday. Let's get a move on."

Isabelle was standing there, tying her hair up and tapping her foot.

Jace grinned and slapped on an extra sword.

The lights to the training room were switched off as the trio stepped out to do what they did best.

When their van approached the infested area, the park was empty of Mundanes. Alec thanked the angel for the cloudy day keeping most civilians indoors at the moment.

"Looks like rain soon."

Alec spoke absentmindedly,

"Great, more intensity for me."

Jack chuckled.

Isabelle silenced both with a flick of her fingers in their direction. With a sharp look she told them they were the near said demon-central. They ran from bush to bush, coming upon an area that was more dirt than grass. There they were, a whole hoard of them, they varied in shape and size, an assortment of poisonous and almost harmless. Almost. With a quick plan of attack, the team set out to conquer. Isabelle ran over to another bush behind then and using her whip, snapped at a few dog-like creatures with her whip. Alec climbed up into a tree and fired off arrows at the two fiery mammoth demons. Jace of course ran head-first into the pack and slashed at anything the came within a five foot radius of him. Alec had fired off at least eight arrows, and one of the beasts was down. As he began another round upon the other, it turned and spotted him sitting on one of the branches. Before Alec had a chance to breathe in, the animal was charging. In one sweeping motion it broke the small tree in half, sending Alec tumbling down. He grappled for anything to hold onto, but fell quickly and surely out of the tree. He met the back of a very angry demon before he could hit the ground. He regained his stature on top of the creature and it gave a roar before beginning to trample through the park, trying to rid itself of the small boy.

'Shit, shit, shit.' Alec thought. How was he going to do this without direct injury?

He took out a dagger and began to stab into the neck of the mammoth, but it's thick skin meant the blows gave no pain. Alec cursed again and reached for his bow and arrows. He had dropped them when he fell from the tree! His best chance was to get onto the head and attack there. So he climbed stealthily up its neck and into the small tuft of hair at the top of the head. He pulled out a slightly longer sword, and with one swift motion, lodged it in the skull. It gave a roar, but began to sink to its knees immediately. Alec was thrown off backwards and hit the ground accompanied by a large crack within his ribcage. His breath left him for a second and all he could do was grown when a sharp tusk dragged across his shoulder, poofing into dust not a moment later. He lay there too disoriented to cry out. The blood began to pool around his shoulder. After a few seconds, he sat up.

'Must have gotten separated from the others.'

By the looks of it he had been taken all the way to the north end of the park. One look at his shoulder and he knew it would require more than one iratze. He got to work on the first, trying no to tremble with his right hand. After two had been placed adequately, he decided it was time to stand up. Looking around, he realized he was only a few blocks away from Magnus' apartment, and right now that was the only place he wanted to be. His ribs ached with every step he took, and he was tired beyond belief. The stairs felt like a mountain, by the time he got to the top he had to stay there a minute to catch his breath.

He knocked on the apartment door and waited.

"Why do I give you a key if you never use it cutie?"

Alec slumped forward into his significant other's arms.

"Tough day?"

"You could say that."

Alec chuckled and was lead over to a chair by Magnus, who was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. He ran a soft eye over all the bruises, pausing with a blank face when he caught sight of the slash along Alec's shoulder. It was, strange, the way Magnus felt when his boyfriend came home with wounds like these. Sobering, you could say. The small amount of fear he always held in his head whenever Alec left to go hunt always dropped sickeningly to his gut when his fears were confirmed. Well not confirmed, Alec wasn't dead, not mortally wounded, but it was the "what if" that plagued his mind afterwards. A little to the left and that slash would have bled him out. It's not like he could ask the boy to quit his life as a shadow-hunter! It just made him upset that while completely avoidable, the dangers his lover (and sometimes himself) faced were a part of who they were. There would be no them, without their jobs, Magic for Magnus, and hunting for Alec. That didn't mean he didn't have to deal with the constant thought that one day he might sleep alone again, and much earlier than he should need to. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft gaze.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you worry so much."

"No it's fine, just, lie down."

"It really doesn't hurt, my iratzes should be fine."

"An iratze won't cure a broken rib, my dear. Plus it'll take hours for one to close that gash."

The frown was still prominent on Alec's tired face.

"But your magic. You shouldn't have to waste it-"

"Your well-being is much more important than conserving a little magic."

"You're too nice to me sometimes you know…"

"I think the 'too' is unnecessary."

They both sighed, knowing this sort of little not-argument would get them nowhere, there would always be worry and there would always be upset it the aftermath of injury. But now wasn't the time for hurting, it was a time for healing.

"Lie down, time to do what I do best."

Alec felt a warm sort of velvety sensation within his chest as Magnus's hands slipped across, pushing his magic into the cracked ribs, mending them. Next was the slash on his shoulder. He coaxed the skin to a closing, and with the combined help of the iratzes, it vanished without so much as a scar. Alec shivered a bit as the rest of the blue magic simmered out of his body. It wasn't really unpleasant or even foreign anymore, just, invasive. Kind of like eating pop rocks, only the pop cracks in the smallest and deepest crevices of your insides. At last he was allowed to sit up, and he slumped forward into the awaiting arms of his lover and savior.

"Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"M'tired."

"Me too, pumpkin. What do you say we turn in? It's just a rerun of the old Toddlers and Tiaras anyways."

"That sounds amazing." He yawned, "Just like you."

The last bit was so whispered it sounded almost like a breath. But demon ears heard it nonetheless.

"You're cute when you're sleepy, and thank you for the lovely compliment, my lovely."

"Then gimme' a kish." Alec's voice began to slur with drowsiness, his cheeks forgetting to blush.

"Really, you act so much more like a child when you're tired."

"Thank you. I'm still sleepy."

"Yes that's right, let's go."

Bane scooped up the small boy and carried him princess-style into the bedroom, depositing him gently on the yellow sheets. He stood up again, but was gripped by he shirt with a pale hand.

"Don' go, come sleep with me."

Magnus found it hard not to smile.

"I'm just grabbing my phone, just a second, I promise."

He slipped the cellular out of his coat hanging on the rack and checked for messages. Quite a few actually, not from a client. Jace Wayland, or as the warlock liked to call him, golden boy.

'_Just fought pack of demons, is Alec with you?'_

'_He ran off after we got separated, he's not picking up.'_

Magnus was swift in reply.

'_Yes, I've got him. He's sleeping.'_

'_Any bad booboos?'_

'_A gash and a few broken ribs, you three really need to learn to stick together.'_

'_Yeah yeah. Tell him to be home by five tomorrow, Isabelle wants to have a family meal __"_

'_I'll send him with some pain killers.'_

The conversation ended and Magnus turned back into the dimly lit bedroom. He plugged his phone into the wall charger and removed his garments, so as to be comfortable for the night. He pulled himself under the covers and soon enough found arms snaking around his waist, pulling him closer to the ultimate warmth. Said warmth exhaled happily when Magnus rested his chin atop his mop of dark hair.

"Miss'd you."

"It was two seconds sweetheart, now get some rest."

His retort was lost on slumbering ears, but he couldn't find himself to mind. It was late, and all was as it should be.

./././././

A few hours later Magnus jolted up in bed with a start. He ran to the window and stared into the misty streets of Brooklyn.

"Mhhh-hey. Magnus, what's wrong?"

Alec sat up, groggy, and winced at his soreness.

"Nothing, it's just…"

He looked distracted, still searching the streets, going to his other windows to investigate them as well.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

He came back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know if it's a dream but this is the second time…"

"Second time what?"

"My alarm charms around the city are able to detect any magical force that's at least half my level. This is the second time this week, and I'm not sure if it's just my imagination, but I keep sensing something within the city boundaries, or someone rather, perhaps almost equal to my own powers. But I can't be sure, it vanished both times, as soon as I opened my eyes."

Alec leaned forward and put his hand on the tired man's shoulders. He began to rub the tension out of them.

"Maybe it's nothing, but this isn't the first time you've been right about an inkling."

Magnus loosened up a bit as his boyfriend's hands worked their own magic. There was of course a possibility that there was something afoot in the city, but the doubts currently outweighed the possibilities. There was no reason for anyone of threat to be around that he knew of. No special events or Warlock family reunions.

"Maybe, but there's no reason, other than my ears playing tricks on me, for alarm. And right now, I've got a comfy bed, and a comfy babe, that I'd really like to get back to."

He turned around in a blink and enveloped Alec in his tan arms, sending them toppling back onto the pillows. He laughed as the Shadow-hunter struggled for release from his hug. Eventually he conceded defeat, and snuggled into the embrace, inhaling the strong scent of sandal-wood. Safety.

"Good night, again."

"You mean good morning, darling."

And they were fast asleep again in a matter of minutes.

././.././…/././…/../

"The rain came before we water proofed the seals-"

"It's fine, I fixed it. It's almost time anyway. I trust everything else will run smoothly?"

"… Yes."

"No more slip-ups?"

"No."

"Good night then."

/../././././././././././././.././././././././././. /././././././././.

Alice: What will happen? I guess you'll have to review to find out.

Jace: Feeling a little better I see, what changed?

Alice: Nothing, I think I just ran out of tears, so why not laugh. HA. HAHAHA. HOWS THAT.

Jace: Sarcastic and bitter.

Alice: I call it 'The Jace'

Jace: Funny. Very funny. Now let's go get you some Ben & Jerry's.

Alice: Keep reviewing if you want chapter 3 out faster. And thanks, Curlytop.

Jace: Anytime, you weepy 15 year-old. Anytime.


	3. Brahms 5 in G minor

Alice: Hi! I don't own nothing but mah writin'

/./././././././././././././././././././././././.

Waking up wrapped around the one you love was amazing. The feeling of small, lithe legs, twined around their pair. The quiet hum of his breathing, the steady beat of his heart. Call him a romantic, but Magnus loved it. He loved having someone to love, he loved the someone being Alexander, he loved-

"I SAID, GET UP YOU LAZY ASS."

Ah yes, his alarm clock. One thing he really didn't love.

"Mmagnus. Your alarm. S'goin off."

With a snap of his fingers the alarm was silenced, (Quite a clever thing, invented by a witch in Belarus, it's foul tongue had intrigued him while he had perused her valuables.)

"Sorry about that,"

It seemed that Alec didn't acknowledge the apology though, for he was still rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

"What's it set for anyways? You usually sleep in ti'l around 11:00?"

"Well you usually wake up at 6:30."

"I guess being woken up in the middle of the night made me more tired than usual."

Ah, touché.

During their accusations, Magnus had slipped on his black pants and shirt along with his tight-fitting black cloak. His business clothes. Alec, whose senses were more alert by then, turned to him with a quizzical look on his face.

"Why the fancy attire? I thought you had the day off?"

"Evaluating a new possible client today, he wants long-term help building a permanent portal from here to the bottom of the Hudson."

The question left hanging in the air was never answered, but they both chuckled at the absurdity of the request. It was obvious enough to Alec that the project meant lots of funds for Magnus. He raised his arms above his head and slowly stretched, cracking his back pop by pop. Checking by the bed-post to make sure his gear was still there, he stood up.

"Want coffee before you go?"

"No I'm feeling a smoothie today."

With a snap the fruity beverage, (Pineapple strawberry) was in his hand, condensation dripping to the carpeted floor. Alec tied his boots and slipped on his belt, now more awake than before. Magnus caught his wrist with his unoccupied hand and he paused.

"Those ribs won't hinder your fighting today, but take it easy alright?"

"Should be fine, if we've been tracking the fluxes correctly, the really huge attacks happen every other day, so it should be minor. I just wish we could figure out where it was coming from…"

Magnus let go of the wrist, but pulled his chin in for a sweet kiss on Alec's jaw.

"Seeing as I could never doubt your Shadow-hunter abilities, I'm sure you'll find the source in no time."

Alec chuckled and turned away to head back to the institute.

"But-"

"Hm?"

"Don't hesitate to ask for help, babe."

"Yeah, right."

He walked into the dusky smell of morning with a grin on his face and a slight crick in his neck from sleeping on his hand.

/./././././././../././././././././././././../././. /

With a croissant in hand and the papers for the contract, Magnus jumped into a portal and found himself in front of the building looking out over the Hudson River itself. He strolled into the first floor office, noting with not much gusto that the wallpaper was very nicely chosen to match the carpeting.

"Mr. Bane, so nice of you to join us. Fifteen minutes late, I might add."

"Well Mr.- ehem."

"Vicello."

Magnus sat on the plush couch and crossed his legs.

"Yes, Mr. Vicello. Better late than ugly, please expect me to act as such in the future."

"Yes of course. Now down to business.-"

"You can't possibly think I haven't figured this out by now."

Magnus uncrossed his legs and stood. He paced around to the back of the couch and leaned on the velvet with his elbows.

"What do you mean?"

The sound was questioning, but the glint in his yellow eyes showed Magnus he had been spot on.

"I could smell it on you when I walked in the room, heck, I knew when I got this portal request. You're the warlock whose been tripping my alarms. And if my intuition is as spot on as it was five hundred years ago, which it is obviously, you don't want to build a portal to the bottom of the Hudson."

He took a breath at the end of his accusation. Mr. Vicello's eyebrows were raised and he chuckled at Magnus.

"You sure know how to deduce, Mr. Bane."

"Did I miss anything, 'Mr. Vicello'?"

The chuckle turned into a straight-mouthed hum. He lowered his gaze to the couch where Magnus' hands were placed. He obviously believed he had the upper-hand in this situation.

"Very smart indeed Mr. Bane. Did you inform your significant other of any of these inferences?"

This time Magnus' mouth was in the straight line.

"You can't possibly think those fluxes in demon infestation were fate, could you?"

More silence from the other end of the room.

"And to think, Mr. Lightwood's been showing us his techniques the whole month through."

"What do you want."

"Excuse me?"

Something beyond dangerous glinted in Magnus' eyes. His back straightened as he walked over to the coffee table separating him and the mystery threat.

"You heard me. Who are you, and what do you want with Alexander and me."

The lithe figure of a seemingly human man transformed into something much more, demonic. The figure's dark hair grew and became bleached-looking. A look of realization dawned on Magnus. He knew who this was.

"Asmodai. But, you-"

"Banished? Hardly. You can't get rid of me that easily dear, although congrats, it did take me quite a while to get back."

Asmodai stood a full 6' 5" just a bit taller than Magnus.

"Your book. And your blood's just a consolation prize I suppose."

"What does Alexander have to do with any of this?"

"We've been 'observing' you for a while. You were never that cuddly with me."

"That was a long time ago. Now I suggest you get out of here before I smolder you."

"Shouldn't you be the one hurrying? Wouldn't want to keep your loved one waiting."

Magnus was running out of the room, phone in hand. Asmodai, still stood near his plush chair, grinning.

/././././././../././././…/././././././././.

"Hello? Magnus?"

Said warlock sighed, relieved he wasn't too late. The cell-phone was propped between his shoulder and head as he ran to an open space in the parking lot.

"Alexander, where are you."

The sound of a seraph blade slicing through limbs gave Magnus his answer.

"I need you go stay with Jace or Isabelle alright?"

"Is something wrong? They're over by the tunnel I don't know if I can-"

"NOW. "

He hoped the harsh words were enough to jolt Alec into a sprint. And by the sound of his breathing he was sure it was.

"Okay, I'm with them, now are you going to-shit! Tell me what's up, you sound upset."

The seraph made a loud resounding slash, and Magnus was only relieved.

"Stay with them, and tell me where you are, specifically."

"Uhhh, the North corner of West Park. Across from the diner we went to last week?"

"Wait for me."

And the phone was shut. Magnus opened a portal, jumping through to the diner they had enjoyed brunch at. After a moment of looking around he spotted the trio of hunters gathered around a rather large raven-like creature. It vanished as quickly as Magnus had viewed it. Alec turned at the sound of his labored breathing. But before the words for the shielding spell were out of Magnus' mouth, his boyfriend's form fell through a hole in the ground that closed as soon as the last strand of his gorgeous black hair descended.

"NO!"

Jace and Isabelle turned to see the High Warlock on his knees, grasping the ground where their older brother was just standing.

"What the heck just happened?!"

Jace jogged over to Magnus and pulled him up from the battle-torn ground.

"He took him."

"Who? Bane if this is a stupid joke I swear-"

"My old acquaintance. Asmodai."

Isabelle put her whip away and kicked the ground, obviously upset.

"Well Is he going to- you know?"

The words sounded tinny and un-likeable in everyone's ears.

"No, it's me he's after."

Jace grabbed him by his black collared shirt and looked to hit him, but in light of the recent loss they had all witnessed, his fist faltered and the wrinkled collar fell from his fingertips. Magnus only looked at him, asking him to finish the swing. But he was let down, and it was time to focus on the most important matter at hand. Getting Alec back.

As soon as his feet touched the ground a crackle sounded and a fire message was waiting for his eyes.

'Wanted you to witness it, you should be thankful I waited! I want the Book of White along with you of course, here in this same spot. I suggest you hurry, I abhor waiting.'

The little piece of paper was burnt to ash with blue flames which rose from the palms of the receiver.

"And it's me he's going to get."

/./././././././././././././.././././././././././.

Alice: Hope you liked it! I kept you waiting long enough.


End file.
